<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Once Upon A Dream by Monsterunderthefedora</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764032">Once Upon A Dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderthefedora/pseuds/Monsterunderthefedora'>Monsterunderthefedora</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Geralt just wants to be over with this, Jaskier is a prince, M/M, Roach is a good girl, Sleeping Beauty AU, and somehow managed to annoy Geralt even more</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:22:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderthefedora/pseuds/Monsterunderthefedora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Prince Jaskier was cursed as a child to prove his finger on a spindle wheel and fall into an eternal sleep. Geralt is hired to save the prince and bring him back to the kingdom. If only it were that easy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Once Upon A Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I still don't see why I can't ride on your horse too."</p><p> "Hmm."</p><p> "Don't 'hmm' me. As my knight saviour it's your duty to protect me until I'm delivered safely home."</p><p> "Not a knight."</p><p> "Yes well you saved me so now I'm your problem."</p><p> "Do you ever shut up?"</p><p> "Not that I've found."</p><p> "I think I preferred you when you were asleep." The prince continued to hem and haw as Geralt zoned out. The royal family from a nearby kingdom had offered a hefty sum for anyone who could revive their son from an eternal sleep and bring him back to them. A literally king's, er prince's, ransom. But did the prince have to be so damn loud?</p><p> He was like every royal Geralt had the misfortune of dealing with before. Loud, gaudy and very demanding.</p><p> "Ugh, my feet hurt. Can we take a break?"</p><p> "We'll break when we reach the nearest village."</p><p> "But that's miles away."</p><p> "Then we better get a move on."</p><p> "Ugh...."</p><p> This was going to be a long journey.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>